


Keep It 100

by johnnysuhs (johnnylisp)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, not really tho, they are both cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnylisp/pseuds/johnnysuhs
Summary: At first, Lucas disliked Doyoung, but maybe he just disliked the fact that Doyoung didn't like him--or so he thought.





	Keep It 100

**Author's Note:**

> nothing extreme, just soft boys. i love these two so much, and i was rewatching a vlive where doyoung wrapped his arms around yukhei and was being sososo supportive of yukhei and i got the inspo to write this horrible addition to the nct tag. fat uwu to dohei

When Lucas first met Doyoung, he honestly didn’t like him. He was too pretentious and uptight. It just contrasted too much with his carefree vibe, and Doyoung had a type of humor that Lucas just wouldn't understand. He liked to spar with his words for fun, spitting out quick and witty remarks that could hurt. When he called Lucas an “attention whore” as a joke, he quickly took it to heart, because he knew he was somewhat vain. However, no one has ever called him on it until that day. After that, Lucas couldn’t help but avoid Doyoung. 

Doyoung noticed. He had to have noticed, because he was starting to be nice to Lucas for no reason. Granted, maybe he was always nice, and Lucas just didn’t notice until after he started ignoring Doyoung. Afterall, Johnny was always raving about how Doyoung was one of his bestest friends, and that Doyoung always thought about him whenever they had promotions in another country, and how if he were in an emergency, Doyoung or Taeyong would be the first people he would call. 

Later, he asked Ten, his closest hyung at the time, what Doyoung’s problem was. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Why is he so mean to me?”

Ten laughed out loud at the time. “He is mean to you? Tell me if he ever bullies you, and I will beat his ass.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Lucas mumbled. 

“Look, Doyoung doesn’t mean no harm. He always banters with people he is close to. Look at him and Taeyong for example. They fight everyday, but Doyoung always helps massage his back, or something, because he cares. He’s bad expressing his care verbally, but he always does his best to show that he cares. Uhhh, I don’t know how to explain it. Johnny? He is good with words, stupid American boys. He knows how to say things so everyone feels appreciated by him. Meanwhile, Doyoung might argue with you, but he’s always the first to say happy birthday to you or ask you if you’re okay.”

Lucas might have felt a little bad, but he didn’t say anything. Ten just sighed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, okay? If you really feel bad, talk to him. He probably doesn’t know, and would rather you tell him how you’re feeling,” Ten frowned.

“Okay hyung,” Lucas replied. 

When 127 went to LA, it was just Kun and Lucas lounging around in the dorms, while Ten and Jungwoo went to go eat at some new cafe that opened up, and Ten just had to go. It was during that time that Doyoung had unexpectedly sent Lucas a text.  
Lucas still hasn’t confronted Doyoung about how he felt. He felt silly, almost childish. And maybe he really was childish. Afterall, he wasn’t even 20 yet, so Doyoung probably thought he was just a big baby. The thought of Doyoung thinking he was just a little kid, like Jisung or Chenle or something, made him sad. Even Jisung was super mature for his age, and it’s probably because he was thrusted into the entertainment industry at a young age. 

Maybe that’s why Doyoung’s text was so surprising. Doyoung never texted him individually before. If he wanted to let Lucas know something, he usually sent it to the group chat. 

Do-hyung: saw this and it reminded me of you 

The image sent along with the text was of Doyoung holding a small baby tiger plushie to his face with an expression of faux surprise. 

Lucas couldn’t help the deep laugh he let out. It was just too funny. And cute, if he were to be honest. 

 

Xuxi~: hyung! That doesn’t look like me :(

Do-hyung: yes it does. Baby tiger xuxi ^^

Xuxi: well ur a rabbit. Tiger eat rabbits didn’t you know? 

There was a pause in between the texts. Lucas didn’t think anything at first, until a few hours passed and he still had not gotten a reply back. Maybe Doyoung is just busy? But Lucas started thinking that maybe his text came off as flirty. But why would it be “flirty”? It’s not like they liked each other…

Xuxi~: hyung?

The reply was almost immediate. 

Do-hyung: are you okay sushi?

Xuxi~: yes, but i thought something happened bc u didn’t reply

Do-hyung: sorry. was sleeping Dw i didn’t forget about u :b

Xuxi~: i wasnt worried ;(  
Xuxi~: goodnight hyung.have fun in LA Fighting haeyadwae!

Do-hyung: ur so cute 

Lucas put his phone down beside him, looking up at the ceiling in his room. He felt warm and giddy, and that was not a good sign, in his opinion. On the other hand, at least Doyoung wasn’t as much of asshole as he originally thought. 

The next day, Yukhei was browsing through the mall with Ten. 

“Ten hyung!” He pulled off a plush bunny with circle rimmed glasses. “Doesn’t this look like Doyoung hyung?”

Ten stared at him strangely before laughing. “Yeah. Doyoung hyung will be mad if you call him a rabbit, though.”

“Will he? He didn’t say anything yesterday,” Lucas mumbled. 

Ten’s eyes widened. “You guys talked yesterday? He’s in LA though?”

Lucas ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, still holding onto the rabbit with the other hand. “Yeah.”

“Did you ever talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering you last time?” 

Yukhei licked his lips nervously. “No? I think we are okay now, and I feel better.”

“Okay,” Ten said hesitantly. “Are you going to buy that?” 

Lucas looked down at the stuffed toy in his hand, wondering if Doyoung would like it. Even he didn’t give it to him, he could keep it for himself. “Yeah,” Lucas smiled.

When Doyoung was finally in Korea, the first thing he did was see Lucas. 

“Wong Yukhei, open up!”

To say the least, Lucas was shocked. He shot up out of his bed and let Doyoung in. In his hand was the baby tiger, and some American chocolate he snuck in his luggage. As soon as doyoung stepped into his room, he engulfed the younger into a tight hug. 

At first, Lucas was too surprised to move, but he tentatively wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s thin waist. He smelt really good. He was wearing some masculine cologne, and his hair smelled clean and fresh, and maybe Lucas did like Doyoung a bit. 

It would explain why his heart was beating so fast over a mere hug, and it would explain why he was so hurt when Doyoung called him an “attention whore.” 

“Look what I got for you,” Doyoung said excitedly, a gummy smile taking up half of his face. Lucas was kind of in love, and he always thought Doyoung looked the best when he wasn’t just straight faced and serious. 

Doyoung put the stuffed tiger next to Lucas’s face, his eyes moving from side to side, before breaking out into a softer smile. “There’s a big resemblance. How cute,” he cooed, pinching one of Lucas’s cheeks. 

“I also brought some chocolate. These are the only ones I saw that aren’t sold here. If they have these in Hong Kong, I am going to be mad.” Doyoung spread out the chocolate bares over the mattress.

“Thank you, Doyoung hyung,” Lucas said softly, his eyes never leaving Doyoung’s face. “I got you something too! Look,” he said, turning around to find the bunny. 

When he found it, he gave it to Doyoung, who’s eyes were bigger than usual. “Me and Ten hyung were shopping and I saw this and it reminded me of our ‘tokkie hyung.’”

“You’re so cute, xuxi. Thank you for the gift.” 

“I always wanted to say something,” Lucas said quietly, embarrassment bubbling up in his throat. It’s now or never. 

“I-I think I like you, hyung, and I wanted to say I’m sorry for ignoring you last time. I feel bad.” His hands automatically went up to his face, and his hands were cold against his hot cheeks. 

Doyoung pulled his hands down before sliding an arm around his waist. “I kinda go the feeling you were ignoring me, but it’s okay.”

The older male’s hand was soothing, rubbing against his back through the think shirt he wore, and Lucas couldn’t help the shy giggle that came out. He was embarrassed, especially now that Doyoung confirmed he knew about Lucas’s silent treatment, but it was alright. Everything felt nice, and warm. 

“What about the first thing I said?” He was too shy to repeat what he said earlier.

“Oh, that? I don’t have anything to say,” Doyoung casually said.

Suddenly, before Lucas could even feel rejected, there was a quick peck to his cheeks. 

“Was that okay?” Doyoung whispered quietly, sitting still while waiting for Lucas’s reaction. 

“I need to give you a kiss back, now. It’s only fair.” Lucas was back to his cheeky self.


End file.
